Brave
by FloatYourBoat21
Summary: When Santana gets ditched by her best friend, a seemingly sad night turns out to be something quite different. What happens when Santana meets a beautiful blonde at a sold out Sara Bareilles' concert? Brittana AU, one-shot!


**Brave**

"Quinn, are you fucking serious?!" Santana yells through her cell phone. "Please tell me you're not bailing on me again for Trouty…"

"I'm sorry S…" Quinn states apologetically, "but he's only in town for the weekend."

You see, Santana and Quinn are best friends. Quinn knows everything about the Latina and accepts her for who she is… unlike most people in Lima. However, Quinn hasn't been the greatest or most considerate friend whenever it comes to her boyfriend Sam.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," Quinn says sincerely.

"But what about the concert?" Santana questions. "Who am I supposed to go with now?"

"I don't know," Quinn replies. "You can take anyone you want."

"I guess you're forgetting that you're my only friend in this God-forsaken town," Santana responds, exasperated. "Everyone else around here is too afraid to catch the gay if they get too close to me."

"I think more people are afraid that you will kick their ass… that's why they stay away from you," Quinn states knowingly.

"Either way, I'm gonna look like the biggest loser at the concert, sitting there all by myself," Santana concludes.

"San… please don't make me feel guilty about this," Quinn pleads. "You know that I would much rather go with you and sing Sara's songs obnoxiously loud until she asked us both to leave, but I haven't seen Sam in almost 4 months… that's like forever in teen years!"

Santana laughs silently at her friend's over-dramatic explanation. Eventually, she concedes.

"Fine… go have fun with your boyfriend," Santana says. "You owe me… big time!"

"You're the best, S!" Quinn exclaims. "And who knows… maybe you'll meet the girl of your dreams tonight!"

"Doubtful, but I appreciate your continued optimism when it comes to my sucky love life," Santana replies. "Talk to you later, Q. Tell Sam I said hi."

"Will do, thanks sweetie!" Quinn responds before hanging up.

Santana looks down at the time on her phone, which reads 3:42 PM.

"Hmm… looks like I have a couple of hours to decide whether I'm going to this thing or not," Santana quietly thinks aloud. "Should I find a large building to jump off of now or just throw myself into on-coming traffic?"

_Decisions, decisions…_

* * *

A few hours later, Santana finds herself standing outside of The Basement in Columbus, OH. As she stares at the sign that reads, "Sara Bareilles presents: The Brave Tour, tonight 8 PM," Santana contemplates whether to go in or not. She had already picked out a very casual, yet sexy outfit which included dark blue skinny jeans, black Chuck Taylor's, a dark gray t-shirt that had "I Love Sara F*cking Bareilles" printed on it, and her burgundy leather jacket. Santana had also made the 2 hour drive from Lima to be able to stand in the spot that she was currently in.

As more avid fans burst through the doors, excited to see the badass that is Sara B., Santana finally decides to give in and try to enjoy the evening with one of her favorite singers… even if she was all alone. For the most part, Santana was used to being alone since she came out, with the exception of her family and Quinn. _Why should tonight be any different?_

As Santana entered the venue, she was able to sneak her way towards the front and land a seat smack dab in the first row. Although nobody was going to be joining her later, she left a buffer seat between her and the group of people to her right, noticing that there was another empty chair with a jacket draped across it.

"Must be nice," Santana thought to herself as she heard the laughter amongst the group to her right.

As Santana looked over at the group, she got the feeling that these people looked oddly familiar. They all appeared to be around her age, but she couldn't quite place them without staring too hard and looking like a creep. Just as Santana was turning her head, she caught a glimpse of long, wavy blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. As she casually looked back over to her right, her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes were met with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

The girl that was slowly making her way down the aisle towards the Latina had a white "I Heart Sara B." t-shirt on, along with dark blue skinny jeans, and red Chuck Taylor's on. The girl's hair was up in a high ponytail and her legs seem to go on for days. As she arrived at her seat, she lifted up her black leather jacket and sat down.

"Wow…" Santana said breathlessly.

Before she could stop the words from leaving her mouth, Santana internally panicked, slapping her hand over her mouth to restrict any other words from exiting. She then quickly faced forward and put her hand down by her side. It was then that she felt eyes on her, burning a hole into her flesh. Trying to play it cool and not be caught by this magnificent blonde sitting only one seat away from her, Santana smoothly retrieved her phone from her pocket and pretended that she was doing something important on it.

Unbeknownst to her, Brittany had heard the Latina's slip and immediately turned to the source of inadvertent admiration. To her surprise, she was pleasantly overjoyed to see the beautiful raven-hair and caramel skin of Santana. Although she couldn't see the girl's face, she could tell that Santana was trying her best to not make eye contact with her. Brittany found it adorable the way Santana appeared to be concentrating on her phone.

Intrigued by this beautiful stranger to her left, Brittany opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by one of her friends.

"Brittany… did they give you any straws for our drinks?" the Asian girl asked.

"Oh yeah…" Brittany begins, reaching into her back pocket to retrieve the forgotten straws. "Here ya go, Tina."

"Thanks, B!" Tina replies.

Throughout the exchange between the 2 girls, Santana used her peripherals to witness the interaction.

"Brittany… that's fitting," Santana thought to herself.

As Santana briefly zoned out, she was shaken out of her thoughts by the sudden pressure of a hand on her shoulder. Santana quickly looked to her right as her eyes got lost in the mesmerizing, deep ocean blue orbs of Brittany's.

"Hey, do I know you?" Brittany inquired.

Santana froze for a minute, trying to allow her brain to catch up with the current events that were taking place. As her mouth remained opened, her head slowly turned to view the placement of Brittany's hand, still attached to her shoulder. Following her line of sight, Brittany quickly removed her hand and apologized.

"Sorry… sometimes I have trouble with boundaries when it comes to strangers," Brittany explains, still waiting for Santana to say something.

It wasn't the sudden contact by Brittany that made Santana's mind shut down. In fact, any type of physical contact with the beautiful blonde was very much wanted and encouraged. The truth is, Brittany and Santana weren't complete strangers. When Santana first saw the blonde walking towards her, she thought that Brittany reminded her of someone. But once Santana's mocha eyes locked with Brittany's crystal blues, she knew for sure.

"I'd like to think we're more like acquaintances," Santana stated somewhat smoothly, finally breaking away from her Brittany stupor.

"I do know you…" Brittany begins, "… you're the hot lead vocalist from Vocal Adrenaline!"

Santana blushed at the sudden compliment by the blonde. Luckily for Santana though, her ethnic skin tone and the dim lighting in the building masked her rose-colored cheeks that Brittany had no idea she had caused.

"Uh, yeah… that's me," Santana stuttered out. "I'm Santana…"

"… Lopez!" Brittany stated excitedly, accidentally cutting Santana off. "You have the most amazing voice! I'm Brittany, by the way… Brittany Pierce," the blonde stated, extending her hand over the empty seat in between them.

As Santana connected her hand to Brittany's, she couldn't ignore the sudden jolt of electricity she felt run through her body. Although she wanted to hold on to the blonde's hand for a tad bit longer, Santana reluctantly withdrew it, due to the fact that her hand felt like it was on fire.

* * *

_Brittany Pierce…_

Santana finally had a name to go with the face that had been etched in her mind since her first year of high school. It all started right before Regionals. Santana had taken on the extremely challenging role of lead vocalist for Vocal Adrenaline at Carmel High. As a Freshman, filling in the shoes of Jesse St. James and carrying on his undefeated legacy for the past 4 years was quite a task to take on. Luckily for Santana though, she marveled at being challenged and pushed to her limits. Plus, she had Quinn and Sam right by her side for support.

Right after her team had sailed through Sectionals, buzz about McKinley High's revamped show choir, the New Directions, had started to spread. Curious about what all of the fuss was about, Santana and Quinn did a little recon and snuck into one of their rehearsals. Aside from the mini-Barbra Streisand, Santana thought that the New Directions were definitely no threat to her team. It was then that she noticed the beautiful blonde dancing effortlessly in the background, without a care in the world. It was then that Santana was lured in and hooked on this extravagant creature.

After that, Santana always looked forward to competing against the New Directions because she would get to see her mysterious blonde, even if it was just in 30 minute intervals here and there, over the course of the school year. Santana also made it a point to go to every football game that her school played against McKinley once she discovered that Brittany was the captain of the Cheerios. Sure, Quinn foolishly believed that Santana came to the games to support her since she was the captain of Carmel's cheerleading squad and Sam was the star quarterback, but no… it was all for Brittany. Every time she saw the blonde dance, Santana couldn't help but think that she was witnessing true perfection right before her eyes.

And so for the next 4 years, Santana harbored a crush for the eccentric blonde who had stolen her heart. Although Santana was desperate to know more about this girl, she kept her feelings at bay and just continued to admire her from afar. The thought of actually speaking to Brittany and making a fool out of herself scared her more than anything, especially if the blonde had no interest in getting to know her at all. Instead, the idea of what could be and the mystery of someday being noticed by the blonde is what kept Santana content and safe from possible rejection. Being able to witness Brittany dance for only fleeting moments at a time was enough to put a smile on Santana's face and soothe the sadness of not having someone special in her life.

And now, here she is… 4 years later, sitting an arm's length away from the girl that had captivated her thoughts since the first time she laid eyes on her.

* * *

"It's nice to finally meet you," Santana says sincerely.

"Yeah, you too!" Brittany says, beaming.

Brittany takes a minute to just look at Santana and take in everything about her. She had always been enchanted by the Latina's voice and was never surprised when her team would lose to Vocal Adrenaline. Although it sucked losing, just being able to hear Santana sing felt like a win in itself. And now, here she was… sitting close enough to touch the Latina who's voice often got stuck in her head for days after a competition. And sitting this close to her now and being able to hear the sexy rasp of her regular speaking voice… _just like Heaven_.

"Well…" Brittany starts off, breaking away from her thoughts, "since we've been properly introduced now, would you like to meet my friends?" Brittany asked hopefully, nodding over to the group of people behind her.

"Uh…" Santana trails off, her eyes squinting at the sight behind Brittany. "I would, but they look a little… _pre-occuppied?_"

Brittany scrunched her face in confusion before turning around to see what the Latina was referring to.

"You guys!" Brittany states loudly, trying to gain the attention of her group of friends that were all currently making out with their significant others. "You promised!"

"Sorry, Britt…" Tina says apologetically, removing her lips from her boyfriend. "Sometimes it's hard for me to keep my hands off of Mike."

Brittany sighs and rolls her eyes at her favorite Asian couple.

"Yeah, sorry Brittany… you know Kurt and I barely get to see each other," a dashing young man sporting a red bowtie says.

"I know, I know… it's okay Blaine," Brittany replies, exasperated. It was true… since Blaine went to a different school than the rest of their gang, any free time he got was spent trying to make up for lost time with Kurt.

Brittany loved her friends more than anything and was more than happy that they had found their perfect matches. However… sometimes seeing them together, being all lovey-dovey with each other, made her sad and long for someone that she could share those types of moments with.

"Anyways… guys, I want you to meet Santana," Brittany states, a little less chipper than before. "She goes to Carmel."

"Hi…" Santana says, barely above a whisper. She had been so caught up in watching Brittany's demeanor shift after the awkward encounter with her friends that she practically missed her introduction.

"Oh hey, I thought you looked familiar…" Blaine stated. Being the lead vocalist for the Warblers at Dalton Academy, Blaine had seen the Latina in action during competitions a few times. "I'm Blaine and this is my boyfriend Kurt."

"Nice to meet you," Santana says with a small smile, not wanting to take her eyes off of Brittany, who seemed to not be really paying attention.

"And this is Mike and Tina," Blaine continues, finishing up the introductions. Santana sends a small wave their way.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, neither of teenagers knowing what to say next. Santana wasn't used to meeting new people or really having friends at all, except for Quinn and Sam. Seeing Brittany with her little group of friends, even though they were all macking on each other, made Santana envious. Here she was… 18 years old, about to graduate high school in less than one month, and alone at a concert on a Friday night. Santana never felt more sad or pathetic than she currently did at this moment. Even with the beautiful blonde sitting to her right, Santana couldn't help but pity herself for letting her life get to this point.

* * *

You see, it wasn't that Santana didn't like people and refused to get to know them… she just didn't trust easily. Although Quinn was her best friend in the whole wide world, she wasn't the first person that Santana came out to. It was her childhood friend Noah. She had known him since they were in diapers and trusted him more than anything. Unfortunately, one night during the summer before Freshman year started, Noah confessed his true feelings to the Latina and how he wanted to be more than just friends. The confession came as a shock to Santana because she never once got the inkling that Noah liked her in that way. What surprised her more was when Noah tried to kiss her. She immediately pulled away before contact was made, but the damaged had already been done.

Noah looked so hurt and couldn't understand why Santana didn't want to kiss him. They had known each other all of their lives, so naturally, he assumed that once they were old enough, they would date each other and one day get married and have lots of babies. Unfortunately for him though, he missed all of the subtle clues over the years from Santana that clearly screamed _"I like chicks!"_ When the words _"I'm gay"_ finally left Santana's mouth, it seemed like the world stopped. For Noah, he didn't hear how scared she was to come out or how afraid she was of losing him as her best friend… all Noah heard was that she didn't want _him_.

After that, Noah said a few choice words that he knew would hurt Santana very deeply, before storming out of her house. Santana instantly ran to Quinn's house and sobbed in the arms of her other best friend. She was also very afraid to tell Quinn of her sexual orientation, due to her very religious and conservative parents. But, none of that mattered to her… to Quinn, the Latina was still the exact same girl she was the 5 minutes prior to her spilling her deepest and darkest secret. Santana was very grateful for that and knew from that moment on, as long as she had Quinn in her life… she would be alright.

As for Noah… he never spoke to Santana again. Instead, he started calling himself Puck and became the biggest manwhore that Carmel High had ever seen. Sure, he was charming… but only Santana knew the deep-rooted insecurities he had of being alone, let alone rejected by a lesbian. At first, she felt bad and blamed herself for her former best friend's cavalier behavior. After a little time had passed though, Santana just felt sorry for the guy at his pathetic attempt to show her that he wasn't hurt.

Surprisingly, once Santana did come out, she didn't receive any flak from him, mainly because Quinn and Sam made sure he went nowhere near the Latina. Santana would forever be grateful to the blonde duo.

* * *

Although that happened years ago, Noah's reaction to her had left an almost permanent scare that had yet to be healed.

"Again, it was nice to meet you guys," Santana finally said to the group, breaking away from that painful memory. "Excuse me," she stated, getting up from seat before anyone else could respond.

The sudden movement of Santana leaving finally broke Brittany out of her somewhat comatose state. As she looked over to her left and saw that the Latina was gone, a feeling of sadness came over her. She wasn't sure why, but she really hoped that Santana would be returning soon. Brittany thought about going to find her, but then decided that _that_ might be a little weird and borderline stalkerish. And so, she patiently waited for the Latina's return, not daring to look back over at her group of friends for fear of witnessing them all sucking face again.

Before she could get lost inside of her head again, Santana returned with a few goodies in hand.

"Here," Santana states simply, holding out a Dr. Pepper and a basket of cheesy fries.

"Huh?" Brittany replies in confusion, taking the refreshments from Santana's hands.

"I noticed when you came back from the snack bar the first time, you got something for everyone but yourself," Santana states shyly. "I didn't know what you liked so I just got the same thing that I was getting."

Brittany's heart swooned at the sweet gesture by the beautiful Latina.

"Thanks…" the blonde says breathlessly, "you really didn't have to."

"I wanted to…" Santana states simply. The pair lock eyes for a second before both girls look away shyly, both feeling the heat rising in their cheeks. "Sorry I kinda left abruptly… seeing you guys here together just reminded me that I had no one to share this experience with," she states honestly.

Brittany had been so caught up in chatting up the Latina that she failed to realize that the girl had been sitting there alone for the last 20 minutes.

"Wait… are you here by yourself?" Brittany questioned, unable to believe that _that_ was a possibly. Once she saw Santana's head weakly nod, Brittany's heart broke at the realization. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry San… I just assumed that you were saving this seat for someone."

Although Santana was kinda perturbed of being reminded that she was alone, all of her anger washed away at the sound of being called _San_ by Brittany. Santana had never been one for nicknames, but the way her name just rolled off of Brittany's tongue so effortlessly… just _wow. _Even if she wanted to, Santana wouldn't be able to stop the smile that was slowly forming on her lips.

"Santana… are you okay?" the sound of Brittany's voice said, floating through the Latina's ears.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah… I'm fine," Santana responds, snapping back into reality. "My best friend Quinn was supposed to come with me, but her boyfriend Sam decided to be sweet and surprise her for the weekend." Sensing the confusion written on Brittany's face, she continued. "Sam plays football for Ohio State so he's always super busy with practice or traveling around the country for games. They haven't seen each other in like 4 months so I let her off the hook tonight."

"Wow… I couldn't imagine being away from the person I love for that long," the blonde stated, solemnly.

Santana didn't miss the sadness in Brittany's eyes or the fact that she had said _person_ instead of _guy_ or _man_. Maybe she had a chance. Santana also surprised herself at how opened she was being with the blonde. Again, Santana didn't trust easily. Somehow though, Brittany's softness and exuberant spirit was slowly, but surely, tearing down Santana's walls… brick by brick.

"Hey San… um, this might be a weird question…" Brittany trailed off, not daring to make eye contact with the Latina.

"What is it, Britt?" Santana replied encouragingly, unaware of the nickname she had used. She was also unaware of the sudden bashfulness that Brittany was currently experiencing.

"I was just thinking that maybe I could sit here," Brittany states while pointing to the vacant chair in between them, "and keep you company, that way you won't be sitting alone and I won't have to be the 5th wheel to my friends over there…"

It took all of her will-power not to scream YES before Brittany even finished her sentence. Although what Brittany said was more of a statement than a question, Santana decided not to harp on technicalities and breathed out a _"yes"_ before the blonde had a chance to change her mind.

Brittany finally looked up and made eye contact with Santana again as a shy smile graced her lips. She quickly hopped out of her seat and into the next one, now only inches away from the Latina.

"Much better…" Brittany stated, smiling at Santana while trying to read the expression on her face.

Santana was so confused, shocked, and yet pleasantly surprised by this turn of events. After getting ditched by Quinn and feeling so sorry for herself that she almost didn't come to the concert, suddenly everything else around her seemed small and insignificant. Everything else didn't really faze her anymore, not when she had the girl of her dreams sitting right next to her.

Before Santana had the chance to say something back, the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the show. As the crowd quieted down in anticipation, a sudden roar of applause emitted throughout the venue as Sara appeared from backstage. She was dressed in black jeans with green suspenders, white Chuck Taylor's, a white Perry the Platypus V-neck t-shirt, and a black Fedora hat. Santana and Brittany both had the exact same thought… we could totally be twins!

"What the fuck is up, Columbus?!" Sara greets, just as eloquent as ever. The crowd explodes, knowing that they're in for a good time tonight. "I'm so happy all of you could make it here tonight! Y'all ready to have some fun?"

With more applause surrounding the room, Sara takes one last sip of the liquid from her red Solo cup before taking a seat at her piano and beginning the first few bars of _"Uncharted"._

* * *

As Sara continued to play through her set list, Santana didn't miss the way that Brittany's hand would occasionally graze hers as they shared the armrest in between them. Santana was also enjoying the quick, but shy glances that the blonde would give her every time she would suddenly look up and catch Brittany staring at her.

"You guys are fucking awesome!" Sara states after finishing _"Love Song"._

"I love you, Sara!" Brittany yells out in response, unashamed of her sudden outburst.

At first, Santana is slightly mortified for the blonde bombshell next to her. But soon, her facial expression softens as she realizes that Brittany is just a care-free spirit that speaks her mind. A smile slowly creeps onto her face as she wishes that she could be as daring and uninhibited like Brittany.

"Oh my gosh, I love you too!" Sara replies to Brittany with a big smile. "Thank you for coming tonight! I hope your love for me doesn't make your girlfriend jealous," she states casually.

Both Santana and Brittany's cheeks immediately turn red after Sara's insinuation. Although they want to, neither girl can turn their head to face the other.

"Oooh, I think I may have made things _awkward_…" Sara playfully states.

"Um… we're, uh… we're just friends," Brittany stutters out. Santana's face falters, hearing that words that she desperately wanted to not be true.

"My bad, guys… the way you two have been looking at each other all night, I just figured you were a couple," Sara explains. "Guess that's what I get for assuming… and we all know what happens when you _assume_ things…"

A light chuckle from the crowd erupts as Sara gives Brittany and Santana an apologetic smile.

"How bout we get this thing back on track…" Sara states. "This next song is about being far away from the person you love. But somehow, no matter where you are… something will always bring you back to your soulmate."

As the audience catches on to what song is going to be performed next, Santana and Brittany catch each other's eyes just as the beginning notes of _"Gravity"_ plays. As the song continues, both girls pinkie's seem to find each other and link together. Although it's an odd thing to do with a seemingly stranger, neither girl questioned their almost immediate closeness.

* * *

"Thank you guys so much for coming out!" Sara says, her concert finally coming to an end. "Everyone, please get home safely. And remember… be BRAVE!"

And with that, Sara makes her way to the backstage as the audience rise from their seats and move towards the exits.

"That was… amazing!" Santana exclaims. "I'm so glad I came."

"Me too!" Brittany chimes in, feeling a little bashful.

"It was nice to finally meet you," Santana states sincerely.

"Yeah, definitely…" Brittany replies, not exactly sure on what to do next. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"I hope so," Santana responds honestly.

As the pair makes it to the lobby, Brittany re-joins her group of friends after waving a small goodbye towards Santana. As Santana stands near the souvenir stand, she spots the hundreds of postcards that fellow fans had filled out earlier, stating what it is about themselves that makes them "Brave". As she reads through some of them, she decides to fill one out and rushes out of the doorway.

As Santana spots Brittany's high, blonde ponytail through the crowd a few hundred feet ahead, she sprints in an effort to catch up with Brittany. Once she gets close enough to the blonde dancer, she reaches out and gently grabs Brittany's arm to get her attention.

"Santana!" Brittany initially gasps, but then quickly calms down once she sees that the person grabbing her wasn't some homeless guy. "Is everything okay?"

_**You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug**_

Laced with Sara's words of wisdom buzzing through her head, Santana decides that it's finally time to stop being so damn afraid.

"The first time I saw you was 4 years ago when me and Quinn snuck into one of your rehearsals…" Santana starts out. Brittany gives her an encouraging nod to continue.

_**You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love**_

"Uh…" Santana tries to continue, but then is suddenly aware that all of Brittany's friends are there, staring at her. "I, um…"

"Guys, could you give us a minute?" Brittany says, addressing her group of friends.

"Yeah, sure B…" Mike says. "We'll be waiting in the car."

As Brittany's friends disappear, suddenly Santana is feeling less afraid and embarrassed.

"You were saying…" Brittany states, trying to build Santana's confidence back up.

_**Or you can start speaking up**_

"Ever since that first day I saw you dance… I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," Santana finally says, after all these years.

A look of surprise and gratefulness appears on Brittany's face.

"Wow… I don't even know what to say to that," Brittany replies honestly.

_**Say what you wanna say**_

"I may be over-stepping my boundaries here, but I was just wondering…" Santana starts out.

Brittany waits with anticipation, intrigued by everything coming out of the Latina's mouth.

_**And let the words fall out**_

"… could I maybe have your phone number?" Santana continues.

Brittany's eyes almost pop out of her head. Not only is this a pleasant surprise, but it's also a simple gesture that made the blonde actually feel special. The only other time that Brittany ever feels special is when she dances.

_**Honestly…**_

_**I wanna see you be brave**_

"I would really like to take you out on a date sometime, if that's okay with you," Santana says timidly.

As the Latina waits for Brittany's response, she's taken aback when thin, pink lips suddenly crash into hers. It only takes Santana a split second to realize what is going on before she gladly reciprocates Brittany's advances. The kiss is soft and sweet. Although short in duration, it's everything Santana ever imagined it could be after secretly admiring the blonde for the past 4 years.

"I've been wondering how soft your luscious, plump lips would feel against mine since the first time I heard you sing," Brittany admits. Santana's heart almost melts right there on the spot. "I would love to go on a date with you. In fact…"

Brittany pauses mid-sentence and pulls out her phone, quickly hitting one of the numbers on her speed dial.

"Hey Britt, where are you?" Tina asks.

"I'm with Santana…" Brittany responds. "… don't wait up!"

And with that, Brittany hangs up and looks at Santana, whom has a very peculiar look on her face.

"What just happened?" Santana states, feeling a little befuddled.

"I figured we could start our date now…" Brittany simply states. "It's a 2 hour drive to get back home and I'm anxious to learn all I can about you in that span of time."

Putting the pieces together, Santana finally figures out what Brittany is implying. A toothy grin graces her face.

"Where should we start?" Santana wonders out loud.

"How about… where's your car?" Brittany asks. "Not that I'm afraid, but there are some rather sketchy people lurking around…"

Santana giggles to herself. Shortly after, Brittany joins in.

"Don't worry Britt-Britt… I'll protect you," Santana says, holding out her hand. Brittany gladly takes it as the two-shot make their way towards the parking deck.

"Did I mention how glad I am that you decided to come tonight?" Brittany ponders.

"Maybe once or twice…" Santana says simply.

"Well, I'm saying it again…" Brittany starts out. "San… I'm _really_ glad you came tonight," she states sincerely.

"Me too, Britt… me too!" Santana states, squeezing Brittany's hand lightly. All both girls can do is just smile at each other.

"Hey, Santana…" Brittany states.

"Yeah, Britt…"

"Remind me to thank Quinn for ditching you when I finally meet her," Brittany says.

Santana laughs to herself.

"Will do…" she replies.

_I guess Quinn was right… I **did** meet the girl of my dreams!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey Guys! I know it's been awhile, but I'm finally back. Thanks to all of you for your wonderful comments and reviews. I know this isn't an update for Recipe for Disaster, but have no fear… there should be one up by the end of the week! This story was one I was inspired to write after seeing Sara Bareilles in concert last week. She is simply amazing! Anyways, thanks again for all of the love and support. And look out for the next update later this week

-K

**Songs Used:**

_**Brave**_ by **Sara Bareilles**

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOTHING** except the storyline. Sara B. and Fox own the rest.


End file.
